


Curiosity

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione satisfies her curiosity.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) **prompt:** Washing and [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/)**100quills** **prompt:** Try  


* * *

Lavender had obviously been lying. That was the conclusion that Hermione had come to after considering the claim and performing a bit of analysis during the winter holiday. She was rather disappointed because the idea had begun to intrigue her, enough that she’d remembered something Lavender had discussed in giggling whispers with Parvati, which rarely ever happened.

Hermione was sixteen, though, and very curious about everything. It was only natural that her curiosity would also extend to sexuality after she became aware of various things as she got older. Viktor had helped awaken that interest in her with deep, thorough kisses and gentle caresses that always stayed above her clothes, but still excited her and made her want things she’d never even thought about before. During the summer, she had done research and learned about her body and sex, but there was still so much to learn.

When Lavender had confessed a way that she had discovered gave her orgasms, Hermione had listened intently even as she pretended to be studying. It had been a ridiculous idea, of course, but Lavender sounded so confident that Hermione hadn’t been able to stop wondering if it was possible. She had studied the books and knew the technique on how to touch herself but she’d failed when it came to orgasms. She could touch herself and do all the things she’d read about, but never obtain that elusive release.

Now that she was home for Christmas, it seemed a perfect time to experiment. She would be visiting Harry and Ron soon, but knew neither of them would be likely to help her pursue her interest in this topic. Boys just matured far too slowly, she thought crossly, and her boys hadn’t yet realized that she was actually a girl so there wasn’t a chance of either (or both, she thought with a naughty smile) experimenting with her. Her mind brought forth an image of Fred and George but she didn’t trust them enough to approach them for this intimate pursuit of knowledge, even if the thought did arouse her. When she thought of Sirius, she knew she needed to stop such thoughts, especially about someone so forbidden who definitely had no interest in helping her learn about this subject.

There was no chance of hands on experimentation with a partner at this point in time, which brought her back to Lavender’s claim. She stared at the simple white metal square and shook her head. It had just been another one of Lavender’s stories, like the time she said she’d actually sucked a boy during Hogsmeade weekend, which she’d embellished to make herself sound like some sort of expert despite contradicting several of the texts that Hermione had read.

Hermione finished sorting the laundry and put the colors into the washing machine. After she shut the lid, she turned it on and watched as the machine began to work. It moved slightly as it began the washing cycle, and she reached out to place her palm on the lid. It was vibrating consistently, just like Lavender had claimed. She bit her lip and stared at it, wondering if maybe it _would_ work, after all.

Her parents were at work so the house was empty for the next few hours. She had a perfect opportunity to try it. If Lavender could do it, she could do it, she finally decided. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, shivering slightly at the feel of the air conditioning on her bare breasts. Her nipples hardened and she could feel that tingle that was becoming more familiar. She leaned forward against the machine hesitantly, not exactly sure what to expect.

The lid was cool but becoming more warm. It was vibrating and moved slowly against her nipples as she rubbed her breasts against it. She squeezed her breasts and pushed them more firmly against the washing machine, enjoying the warm vibrations. It definitely felt different than when she touched them. After she enjoyed that for a few minutes, it was time to take the next step. She thought back to Lavender’s description and straightened up so she could push her shorts and knickers down.

She was now standing naked in the small laundry room at the back of the kitchen. The machine entered a new cycle and began to move even more, which excited her. She leaned against it again but it wasn’t the right position. She felt very naughty doing this, which was more arousing than she’d expected. Maybe there was something to doing daring things after all. That was a thought that she’d have to consider later, she decided, because she had more important things to focus on right now.

The washing machine made noise as it ran and moved in a way she’d never noticed before. She moved to the side and spread her legs before she pushed her hips forward. That was the right position. She moaned as she felt the warm metal vibrate against her, and began to rock her hips back and forth as she slid up and down. Her breasts felt heavy in her hands as she rubbed against the washing machine, and she tugged on her nipples the way she’d learned that she really liked.

The vibrations were unbelievable. She shifted and reached down to spread her wet lips until she got the friction that her body needed. She gasped as it entered another cycle and began to move even faster. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the lid as she squeezed her breasts and rode the washing machine. It wasn’t long before her hips began to jerk and she was panting as she felt the tension snap for the first time ever instead of just fading away when she touched herself.

She came with a soft whine, shuddering against the machine as her head fell forward. Her body shook from her release and she felt like she was flying or falling or both as she struggled to catch her breath. When she finally stopped trembling, she couldn’t believe that she’d actually had an orgasm from the washing machine. She felt really good, warm and rather sated, but it still wasn’t quite enough. It was good for now, though, and she planned to experiment with it more while she was home.

She stepped away from the machine and stared at it as if it was the best invention ever. It was still vibrating and she could see wetness dripping down the side where she’d been rubbing. She picked up one of the dirty towels and wiped it off before she picked up her knickers and used them to clean herself. She tossed them into the basket with the other clothes and pulled on her shorts without worrying about knickers.

Once she had her bra and shirt back on, she ran her hand through her hair and laughed softly. She felt daring even if no one else would know what she’d done. It was a nice feeling. With one last look at the washing machine, she headed upstairs to take a shower since she was sweaty and still sticky between her legs. When she got back to Hogwarts, she knew she was going to have to listen to Lavender more often.

End


End file.
